Superman: American Alien
Superman: American Alien is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series airs on Cartoon Network on TBD 20??. Premise Following him of now knowing of who he truly is, young reporter Clark Kent, truly know as Kal-El, start using his powers and abilities as he became a superhero know as Superman to fight against potential threats. Cast & Characters Main Character(s) * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Sam Daly) - a young reporter who, after learning of how he truly is, double his life as a brave and courageous alien superhero. Supporting Characters * Lois Lane (voiced by ) - * James "Jimmy" Olsen (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - * Perry White (voiced by ) - * Jonathan Kent (voiced by ) - * Martha Kent (voiced by ) - * Steven "Steve" Lombard (voiced by ) - * Catherine "Cat" Grant (voiced by ) - * Ronald "Ron" Troupe (voiced by ) - * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by ) - * Lena Luthor (voiced by ) - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by ) - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by ) - * Krypto the Superdog (voiced by ) - * Jor-El (voiced by ) - * Lara Lor-Van (voiced by ) - * Lana Lang (voiced by ) - * Peter "Pete" Ross (voiced by ) - * Professor Phineas Potter (voiced by ) - * Professor Emil Hamilton (voiced by ) - * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by ) - * Natasha Irons (voiced by ) - * Commissioner David Corporon (voiced by ) - * Inspector William "Bill" Henderson (voiced by ) - * Officer Daniel "Dan" Terrible" Turpin (voiced by ) - * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by ) - * General Samuel "Sam" Lane (voiced by ) - * Lucy Lane (voiced by ) - * Chloe Sullivan (voiced by ) - * Officer Douglas Parker (voiced by ) - * Eradicator (voiced by ) - * Karen Starr/Power Girl (voiced by ) - * Maxima (voiced by ) - * Jose Delgado/Gangbuster (voiced by ) - * Dirk Armstrong (voiced by ) - * George Taylor (voiced by ) - * Adam Grant (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - * Dubbilex (voiced by ) - * Franklin Stern (voiced by ) - * Kelex (voiced by ) - * Frederick "Fred" Danvers (voiced by ) - * Edna Danvers (voiced by ) - * Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor (voiced by ) - ** Mercedes "Mercy" Graves (voiced by ) - * Vril Dox/Brainiac (voiced by ) - * General Dru-Zod (voiced by ) - ** Ursa (voiced by ) - ** Non (voiced by ) - ** Jax-Ur (voiced by ) - ** Zaora (voiced by ) - * Rudy Jones/Parasite (voiced by ) - * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by ) - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by ) - * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by ) - * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by ) - ** Morgan Edge (voiced by ) - ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by ) - ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by ) - * Garrett McDougal/Black Banshee (voiced by ) - * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (voiced by ) - * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by ) - * Nathaniel "Nathan" Tryon/Neutron (voiced by ) - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (voiced by ) - * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man (voiced by ) - * Bizarro (also voiced by Sam Daly) - ** Bizarro Girl (voiced by ) - ** Match (voiced by ) - * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (voiced by ) - * Doomsday (voiced by ) - * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by ) - * Mr. Mxyzptlk (voiced by ) - ** Ms. Gsptlsnz (voiced by ) - * Lobo (voiced by ) - * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryponite Man (voiced by ) - * Mongul (voiced by ) - ** Mongal (voiced by ) - * Titano the Super-Ape (voiced by ) - * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (voiced by ) - * Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot (voiced by ) - * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (voiced by ) - * Philip Karnowsky/Barrage (voiced by ) - * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (voiced by ) - * Massacre (voiced by ) - * Peter Silverstone/Blackrock (voiced by ) - * Insect Queen (voiced by ) - * Benjamin Krullen/Reaction (voiced by ) - * Reign (voiced by ) - * The Elite, consisting of: ** Manchester Black (voiced by ) - ** Vera Black (voiced by ) - ** Menagerie (voiced by ) - ** Nathan Jones/Coldcast (voiced by Khary Payton) - ** Hat (voiced by ) - * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (voiced by ) - * Imperiex (voiced by ) - * Stacy Mackin/Lady Lunar (voiced by ) - * Deke Dickson/Loophole (voiced by ) - * Nimrod the Hunter (voiced by ) - A powerful techno-organic alien-like robot skilled hunter who hunt down other alien beings, whom he think that they are purely nothing but inferior. * Episodes See List of Superman: American Alien episodes Crew * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Ginny McSwain - Casting & Voice Director * Steven Choi - Character Designer * Alex Soto - Supervising Director * Paul Dini - Writer, Producer * Glen Murakami - Producer * Brian Tyler - Composer * James Tucker - Producer * Duane Capizzi - Supervising Producer * Marty Isenberg - Story Editor Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:TV shows Category:Television series Category:Television shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Mystery